rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moka Crimson
Appearance: Moka is a very tall, curvy, sexy and busty girl easily 6'1" her hair is ass length and silver, her eyes are red and people have said that her eyes seem to pierce the soul of whoever looks her in the eye, she has DD breasts and a perfect hourglass figure which she is very proud of along with her impressive bust line. Her normal attire consists of a silver skintight jacket that appears to be latex or possibly leather with some cleavage that can be see from the top of the jacket, she keeps atleast one or two buttons open from her jacket. She has 5 rosary's two on her wrists two on her ankles and the main rosary which is around her neck, she also wears a skintight red short skirt that seems to be either latex or leather or possibily a combination of both. She wears silver boots on her sensual size 6 feet and has some red sheer stockings she wears on her legs. Both her skirt and her jacket have her emblem on them which is a silver rosary with a red gem in the center. However when she is working she wears her maid outfit hers is customized to show her clevage and has her emblem on it. Her battle/rage mode has her hair turning red and her eyes turn pinkish red during battle she sometimes wears a blue with pink striped skintight shorts, a white with pink striped v-neck shirt that also shows ample clevage, and red boots which reach up to the lower part of her calf, her shorts hoop on the right side serves as a sheath for her sword and when sheathed there the hoop fits perfectly around her sword until it's needed. Personality: Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males and females in Beacon Academy . She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of shyness that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of others, she eventually grows to care for Skylar Valentine. Her bond with her grows stronger over time, to the point where she begins allowing her to use her ability on her, just so she can learn to control her ability and stay healthy. When it appears that Skylar will be harmed, Moka is the first to her defense if warranted. She is also good friends with Sora Takagi and Seraphim Valentine. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Skylar due to how well she was treated by her. However, when Skylar becomes too entranced from her using her ability, she becomes worried over her and tries her best not to hurt her. However, when Skylar allows her to use it for her health, she hugs her and thanks her for it. The more time she spends around Skylar, the more her feelings toward her grow. Whenever Skylar tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to use her ability on her for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around her. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for her, she blushes and is very shy around her. Whenever she has the courage to ask her out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with her. When Skylar’s maids mention how much Skylar talks about her and likes her, she hugs her and even kisses her. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. She says directly to Skylar that she loves her. She is very protective of Skylar due to her being the only person who wants to help her, and wants to protect her so she can be with her. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with her forever. When her friends or allies are in danger of being killed, seriously injured, or during life or death situations Moka undergoes a startling change her eyes turn pinkish red and her hair turns red this is her rage/battle mode her style changes to that of a elite samurai warrior and her personility becomes somewhat more akin to a tactical type she becomes less shy and more forceful and protective of her friends and allies. When she's in this mode, her friends call her by the name of Miki, a student of Nigel Takeshi in his samurai teachings. Although an orphan at first, Nigel treated her like family along with his wife Anna, and his daughter Eventi... This led to a sisterly connection between Eventi and Miki. However, during the Beowolf Invasion on their home village, her sensei and his spouse were killed. She soon thought that her sister was also killed, but 5 years later she realizes that the family still lives on... Power and Abilities: Entrancement: As found out by Moka she has the unique ability to entrance others into doing what she asks them to she however doesn’t use this ability for personal gain. Moka uses this unintentionally with Skylar; they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Moka would stop herself if she could however she as of yet cannot control this power and when this power is triggered her eyes glow a soft red this ability however is hit or miss meaning it doesn’t always work it seems to be more effective on women than men however, when this ability ends Moka gets a migraine headache the longer the ability was triggered directly impacts how bad the pain from the migraine is to the point she can either have a seizure or pass out from the pain and when she regains consciousness she will cough up some blood this is caused by the ability ending and her not being able to willingly control it however Skylar is currently helping her to try and control this power to keep her healthy and safe as this ability can be harmful to her possibly even fatal. Expert Combatant: Moka's main method of attacking is Tae Kwon Do, Karate and other Mixed Martial Arts by using kicks and punches . Therefore, she has a lot of variation with her kicks and punches. Her attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength released in one kick or punch. The result of getting kicked or punched is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a injury. She considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, nevertheless she will use her hands if she has. Despite her fighting nature, she does not truly wish to kill anyone since she has a soft side and she is merciful. Also Skylar can stop her if she has to. Enhanced Agility: Moka’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest athlete or any Grimm due to a intense training regiment she has been doing since she was 9 years old. Enhanced Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest athlete or Grimm also thanks to her intense training regiment. Enhanced Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an other humans or Grimm. Moka is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining any injury due to her intense regiments she has put upon herself and training she has done. Enhanced Stamina: Moka's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary people. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her due to her training regiments. Enhanced Strength: As a well trained woman with very extensive and intense regiments she uses to train herself to compress and released her strength in concentrated bursts Moka is superhumanly strong. When Moka kicks or punches an enemy, he or she will be sent flying and gain a injury and the place where the enemy flew and land will also have damage. Extras On her wrist is a green gemstone given to her by her sister Eventi. It bears the name "Strada Emerald", and it combines the powers and abilities of the Cross Mirage Garnet and the Mach Caliber Sapphire combined. When triggered, a unique effect happens. Moka or Miki seems to gain wings made of light which slip out of her back allowing her fly for short periods of time. It is crimson for Moka and pink for Miki. The wings themselves look similar to either Dragon or Phoenix Wings. While utlized, she can fly similarly to Sapphire using Dust Road History: Trivia: *This Wings of Light was inspired by Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny. Mainly by the Voiture Lumière propulsion system. *The gemstone, Strada Emerald, is based on the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha character, Erio Mondial, who wields a spear-like Armed Device named "Strada" in combat. When not in combat, its design is modeled to be a watch. * Author Note: Her birthday is a tribute to someone i held close to me, my grandmother whom i lost back in december of last year she died one day after christmas my grandmother's birthday was May 22nd wherever my grandmother is may she rest in peace and be at peace. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Pending Character